


Better Than Me

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Atticus Briefly Mentioned, Blair Deserves More, Blair Hates Alexis, Crowler Briefly Mentioned, F/M, Humor, I don't blame her, Implied Sexual Content, Jaden Is An Asshole, Jesse Briefly Mentioned, OOC Chazz, Syrus Briefly Mentioned, Syrus is still The Same, Zane Briefly Mentioned, references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard
Summary: What happens when Blair comes back to the Academy. Will things still be the same.





	Better Than Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy:)
> 
> Rated M just in case.

Blair's POV

I didn’t think it would be like this. Why wasn’t he happy to see me? Did he forget about me? Either way I wasn’t getting his attention at all and it frustrates me. He would love me not her. What does she have that I don’t? I don’t know but I have to think of something. 

 

I am on my way to class right now, nervous and scared. Alexis is so much better…I can’t compete with that! If I could I would tell her to fuck off, but I can’t, ya wanna know why? It’s because every where she is there’s Zane, Atticus, Chazz or him…Jaden Yuki. He’s the reason I fucking wake up in the morning. It’s like when you love someone so much you just want to stab them and ugh! Sorry.

I’m in class right now and super bored. Jaden didn’t even say hi to me or even look my way. Syrus is the only one who fucking gets me in this cruel world. Professor Crowler is harping on about some shit I don’t care about and Jaden is talking to Alexis…BITCH! I wish I could be in her place. Sometimes you got to deal with life but how can I when there’s a gorgeous boy sitting across the FUCKING room. Well at least the seasonal dance is on soon.

Alexis, I mean the BITCH and I talk occasionally, and this was one of those occasional times. “Hey Blair, what’s going on?” Alexis asked as she approached me. “Excited for the dance?” I didn’t really have a response to that and all that came from my mouth was a groan of annoyance. “A little”, I replied. She looked at me strangely but asked “Who are you taking?” I frowned and looked down. “Nobody asked and I’m socially awkward”, I replied. “Who are you going with?”, I asked. Probably Jaden…BITCH! “Zane”. WHAT! OH MY FUCKING GOD I HAVE A CHANCE. THANK YOU JESUS! “Oh okay”, I replied my facial expression not changing. “Anyway, I have to go”, Alexis smiled as she walked off. I knew what I had to do.

 

This is the day. I’m going to ask him. I’m standing outside his door waiting for it to open and it does. “Oh hey Blair”, Jaden greeted. “What’s up?” “I have something to ask you Jaden”, I said pausing. “Will you go to the dance with me?” He looked at me and laughed. “You!”, Jaden exclaimed. “Blair look at you. You’re not exactly a ten in the looks department”. He was still laughing. “I’m going with Jesse”, he said as he wiped tears from his eyes. I looked down. This was actually happening. I turned and walked back to my dorm. It didn’t matter who saw me, I didn’t care anymore.

 

I decided to go to the dance. I guess it won’t be so bad. My dress isn’t the most extravagant, but it’ll do. It’s a red floor length silk dress, plain and simple. 

I am sitting on a chair drinking punch. I don’t particularly like punch, but I’m bored. I was just about to get up and leave when I saw a hand being held out to me. “Wanna dance?” I looked up and what I saw surprised me. Chazz Princeton in a fucking tux asking me to dance. ‘Fuck it!’, I thought as I grabbed his hand and stood up. We made our way over to the dance floor and I put my arms around his neck. Just to clarify I do NOT do slow dances, but I made an exception. “You look beautiful”, Chazz said smiling. What the fuck? Did I hear that properly? No, I couldn’t have. If Jaden told me I was ugly then surely it must be true…right? I smiled back. “You don’t look half bad yourself”, I teased. Maybe this night will turn out to be okay after all.

 

I woke up somewhere I didn’t recognize. There was white on the walls and blue and black decor. I was wrapped in silk sheets and the bed was about ten times the size of the one in my dorm. Maybe a little bit of an exaggeration but who cares. I turned around to see a mop of raven hair on the pillow beside me. SHIT! Wait…where are my clothes? OH FUCK FUCK FUCK. Sorry Mom and Dad. 

After what seemed like hours Chazz finally woke up. “Morning”, he said still half asleep. I smiled back. “What happened?”, he asked groggily. Chazz, now only realizing that he had zero clothes on let out a loud “BOLLOX” before replying “I guess we had sex”. Oh well, at least it wasn’t Atticus. I leaned down and kissed him softly. “Don’t take this the wrong way but I think I love you”, I said as my smile grew wider. “Me too”, Chazz replied as he kissed me back. Fuck you Jaden Yuki.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to end the fic with an unusual pairing. I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> I take requests so feel free to leave any in the comments. Any rating.


End file.
